Dimensional (Written by FocusedStream and Torrenta)
by The Federation Justice
Summary: Twelve Years before Federation Forces arrive around Equi-3, Captain Harry Reynolds leads a small Task Force of Warships to investigate an unknown Rift in Space-Time. Arriving at the location, the two ships record Dimensional Data from the surrounding space. What they find is astonishing. Shortly after this, Harry fights his last fight. And Orion Joseph Langley takes his place.
1. Chapter 1

"War does not determine who is right – only who is left." ~Bertrand Russell.

* * *

"The spatial anomalies are getting stronger, Councilman Olsen," said Commander Malcolm grimly.

"I agree with you and Councilman Kaleb," sighed Councilman Olsen, "But this does not mean that we are suddenly at war."

"But it could mean the beginning of some form of hostile activity," said Councilwoman Caroline grimly, "Those anomalies are, as we said, getting stronger. Need I remind you that the Frostayan war was only twelve years ago?"

Olsen ignored Caroline's last phrase and massaged his temples with his index fingers as he said, slowly, "What do you mean by 'getting stronger'? They are sub-space anomalies, are they not? You the wavelengths and frequencies of the dark energy can only reach a specific magnitude."

Malcolm's jaw was set in a grim line as he said stoutly, "We believe these are no longer sub-space anomalies, Councilman Olsen. It seems that the anomalies are breaking through the dimensional barrier itself."

Olsen laughed, but it was mirthless and nervous. "What… are you suggesting there are other dimensions? Come now, Thomas Carbino disproved the multiple dimensions theory eons ago."

His high-pitched laugh simply echoed through the large, mostly-empty council room. After an embarrassing pause, Olsen cleared his throat and said, "What is the war control room considering?"

"They believe it is some form of hostile activity, as we said," replied Caroline briskly.

"I understand that, Councilwoman Caroline," snapped Olsen, "But what else? Have we even gotten a scan or two besides those cracked-up scientists on Orion-3? How do we even know they aren't lying to us?"

"The scans are sound, Councilman Olsen," said Commander Malcolm coldly, "But I have to agree with you. The Federation will send a Screener Class equipped fully with diagnostic equipment."

"That will not be enough, Commander," said Councilman Kaleb, "If this is a hostile engagement of some sort, than the Federation must prepare to cover all venues and all possibilities. I want an armed ship accompanying the Screener. What is available as of yet?"

"We have Jesus Class Orbital Annihilation Vessel and a Freeson Class Heavy Frigate," said Malcolm stoutly.

"My God, why is the Jesus Class even running still?" said Kaleb sharply, glancing at Caroline.

Caroline did not even cast her eyes in his direction. "Commander, send the Screener Class Frigate, accompanied by this Freeson Class Heavy Frigate. Put the Dreadnought on standby and have it move from its docking port in the Sol System to the Orion-1 System."

Olsen sighed. "We must cover all the venues. I still think this is all a wild goose chase, but it would be best to take precautions."

Commander Malcolm nodded. "It will be done."

Captain Harry Reynolds sipped a cup of black coffee as he sat in his cabin aboard his Freeson Class Heavy Frigate, the Phoenix. Suddenly a beep went off, alerting him that someone wanted to see him. Quickly throwing his legs off from where they were propped on his desk and trying to look like he actually cared what he looked like, he cleared his throat and said, "Come in."

The metallic doors slid open and his lieutenant, Orion Joseph Langley, strolled in and saluted.

At the sight of Joseph, Harry's face broke into a grin and he propped his feet on his desk again.

"Joseph! So good to see you! Come, have a cup of coffee with me," said Harry happily.

Joseph sat down at the desk, in front of the captain and said, "Thank you sir. No thank you sir."

Ignoring Joseph, Harry poured him a cup of coffee anyway and tossed the mug to him. "Have a cup of coffee… that's an order! Now, tell me what bring you here? Status report?"

Joseph nodded. He pulled out a holopad and placed it on the table. He tapped the screen and a holographic image leapt to life in front of them. Harry's eye scoured the information scrolling past him. After a moment he said, "And here was I, thinking I was going to finally get a day off. Bet the Federation Council never had to fight off Frostayan warship. It was a blizzard class! Twelve hours we traded shots… And what do we get? Six hours of respite, that's what!"

Joseph nodded his head. "I was there too, sir. Orders?"

Sighing deeply, Harry drained his coffee in one gulp. He reached over and plucked the coffee from Joseph's grasp and drained that mug as well. "Get engines on the line. Tell them to heat up. Get that moron John out of his bunk, he's got some flying to do."

"It will be done in less than ten minutes, sir," said Joseph, getting up.

"Make it five," said Harry, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Joseph.

Harry winked at him. "Shiny."

With that, Joseph exited the room. Harry glanced at the door for a moment, and then said, "Covert system engage."

Suddenly the room dimmed, and the door hissed slightly, denoting the fact that it was now locked. Harry looked around again, as if someone could possibly be spying on him. He then picked up the holopad. He glanced at the back; it had the correct coded serial code: it was rigged. Holding the holopad close to his lips, Harry whispered, "Operation Dimensional Defamation."

The holopad blinked to life once more, and again began to project holographic information.

A live-feed image popped up: it was Councilman Olsen.

"I want you to understand, Captain, that this is very risky," said Olsen in a deathly calm voice.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know that it is very risky."

Olsen leaned in close to the camera. "I've worked very hard to cover up everything. Do you know how much I had to pay Thomas Carbino for him to falsify those theories? And do you know how much I had to pay to get them past the scientific council? And do you know how much I had to pay to ensure the Nobel Prize landed in Carbino's hands to make it look like he disproved everything?"

"Yes. For geezers like you, it's all about money. Try some action for a change. Do you know that this ship has only been in dock for six hours? Do you know that, before those six hours, we were in a firefight with a rogue Frostayan Warship for twelve hours?" snapped Harry.

It was now Olsen's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't care. It doesn't matter. However, what I am about to propose DOES matter. How does the title of Four-Star Admiral sound?"

Harry stroked his chin. "I've always looked good with lots of stripes. What do you want me to do?"

"I run the scans and claim it is a hostile weapon… That will really set Councilwoman Caroline on fire. Pin it on the Frostayans. In fact, go ahead and shoot up their nearest warship. The only other ship that will be witness to the battle with be a small Screener Class frigate, and their captain and crew are one of us, so all will be well. After you take out the Frostayans, dock on Caelum-9. The staff there are also with of us, so they will be able to falsify whatever you picked up. Got it?"

Harry swigged his coffee. He then slammed it down on his desk and said, "Right. Good. Consider it done. We will be underway in less than two minutes. Closing down communications."

Captain Harry closed off the holopad and stood up. He turned the lights back up and remotely unlocked the door. He then strolled into the control room and up to the helm. John was nodding slightly as he struggled to stay awake.

"John, you idiot, keep your eyes forward! You're not the only one who didn't get any sleep!" laughed Captain Harry.

"Yes sir," muttered John, shaking his head vigorously.

"Captain," said Joseph, saluting, "We are ready to go!"

Captain Harry nodded. "Right! John, let's get going!"

"Initializing fuel injections," said John, "Hitting up the supercoils."

"Critical density, preparing to release plasma," called an ensign from behind Captain Harry, "Nozzles primed and angled."

Lieutenant Orion Joseph Langley glanced at Captain Harry Reynolds. "Sir?"

Captain Harry nodded. "Cast off!"

The engine of the Phoenix roared to life, and the ship lurched into motion.

"We've hit variable speed," called John, "Where to?"

"Set a course for Orion-2," said Harry promptly, "We have a Screener to meet up with, and an anomaly to scan."

"On it, sir," said John. With that, he glanced at the ensign to his left. The ensign nodded and typed in the coordinates to the location. With that, the Phoenix shook a bit as it pulled a sharp turn and blasted off to its coordinates.

Joseph glanced at Harry. "All is in order sir. Estimated time of arrival: two hours."

Harry stretched. "Right. Lieutenant, with me. I need to talk to you. In my ready room."

With that, he stood up and beckoned to Joseph. Emotionlessly, Joseph followed after Harry into his ready room.

"At ease, Lieutenant. Now, Joseph, have a seat." Harry motioned for Joseph to sit down. He did so.

"Is there something you wanted to see me about, sir?"

"Yes. Have you ever had to do anything that you knew wasn't right, but knew that it had to be done? Well… You knew it had to be done because it benefits you. You know what I mean?"

Joseph blinked. He was rather confused, but then said, "Well… Is it for the good of the Federation, sir?"

"You bet it is! It just seems rather wrong… but…"

"Are we still speaking hypothetically?"

"Of course!" Harry then paused, and then sighed, "You know what? Forget it. Dismissed."

Joseph blinked again. He was still unsure of what had just happened, but he nodded and said "Yes sir. ETA in two hours. I will alert you when we near the Screener."

Harry stared off into space and muttered, "Yes… yes… That sounds good. As I said, dismissed."

Joseph shook his head. Captain Harry had looked out for him ever since he had come aboard as an ensign, after twenty-eight long years of brutal combat during the Frostaya war. Captain Harry had trusted him, and had always talked to him like he was his equal. Captain Harry was his role model, his aspiration, and he was sure that he knew him well. But this… this was a whole new side of the captain that he had never seen before… and it worried him.


	2. Chapter 2

"A soldier will fight long and hard for a bit of colored ribbon." ~Napoleon

* * *

"We're coming up on the anomaly, captain," came a voice over the intercom, startling Captain Harry into wakefulness.

Despite all the coffee he had consumed over the last eighteen hours, Captain Harry had almost immediately fallen asleep on-duty after his "hypothetical" discussion with his Lieutenant, Joseph Langley.

"I'm coming," Harry muttered, more to himself than anyone else, as he got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "I'm coming already…"

Smoothing back his grey hair, Harry strolled into the control room and approached the helm. "John, you idiot, what's going on?" he snapped at the unfortunate helmsman.

"We're approaching the Screener, sir," replied John, "They are heading towards an anomaly."

"Yes, they're going to be scanning it," said Harry in a matter-of-fact voice, "There seems to be some form of hostile activity surrounding it. We are here to guard the Screener."

"Yes sir," said John, "falling into a defensive position behind the frigate."

Harry ignored John and turned to Langley and said, "The Screener will be transferring all their information to us. Langley, I want you to take the information-control post. Ensign Carlos, you are relieved, Langley will be momentarily taking the position. Langley, do not look at the information, it is confidential and important to the Federation. When we have it, take it to me directly."

Langley nodded and relieved Ensign Carlos, who moved over to assist the Navigational Helmsman.

"Everyone has their orders, carry them out. I will be in my ready room. When we are done here, come to me, Langley," shouted out Captain Harry.

There was a flurry of "understood," and "yes sir" responses. Harry nodded decisively and turned around. He then strolled straight back into his ready room. Pulling out a holopad, he checked the serial code. It denoted that it had been rigged, like the one he had used previously. Holding it close to his face, he whispered, "Operation Dimensional Defamation." The holopad flickered to life and projected a live-feed image to Councilman Olsen.

"What do you want?" snapped Olsen, "I am a very busy man."

"The only reason you're busy is because I am helping you with this operation," snapped Harry back, "We are at the anomaly. Is it true that this part of that strange energy that will help us jump between dimensions?"

Olsen rolled his eyes, "I don't pay and promote you to think, Captain… But yes, if our calculations are correct, this will all lead to an overubandace of that mysterious energy. If we can harness it… well… let's just say that we could be an interdimensional empire in no time. In fact… we might be the first in the history of reality. The glory and power we will receive will be unfathomable."

"I learned not to rejoice until after the job is done," said Harry calmly, "Perhaps it would have done you good to spend twenty-eight years fighting those barbaric Frostayans."

"I am a rich man, Captain, I can simply afford to send broke buffoons like you to die for this puppet of a nation," laughed Olsen.

Harry gritted his teeth, but kept silent. After a pause, he said, "We will have the needed information in a minute. Orders?"

Olsen brushed off a speck of dust from his immaculate business suit as he said, "Oh, once you get it, go over it. Then enter the control room and declare that it is a weapon built by the Frostayans. The captain of the Screener will confirm it. I will confirm it and alert Councilwoman Caroline, who will blow a blood vessel. That will all be good press material. For good measure, we have tracked a small Frostayan battleship a parsec away. Attack it and wipe it out in the name of the Federation. That will cast us in favorable light. Then get to Caelum-9 and unload all the terraquads of information you got. If we are correct, this is the last puzzle piece needed. The second we have processed that information, we will be able to design a tracking algorithm, and be able to find the source of that strange energy that is causing these sub-space anomalies."

Harry nodded slowly. "Understood. Over and out."

Olsen rolled his eyes. "Don't mess this up, Captain."

With that, Harry closed off the communications. The second he did so, the ship shook violently. However, the shaking lasted only a couple of seconds, and soon subsided. Opening an intercom to the helm, Harry shouted, "John, you dimwit! What happened?"

"Nothing sir," came back John's voice, "We just hit a sup-space distortion that was coming off the wake of the anomaly. We have everything under control. The Screener is sending in the information."

A dozen minutes later, the door opened and Ensign Carlos entered the room, holding a holopad.

"What do you want?" snapped Captain Harry, "Where is Lieutenant Langley?"

"There was some damage done in the engine room when we hit the distortion," explained Carlos stoutly, "He gave me control of the information-receiving station again as he went to check it out."

Langley facepalmed. After a paused, he sighed, "Carlos… What did you see?"

"It… it was amazing sir!" breathed Carlos, "It's like those anomalies are from another dimension. If this information is right… then Thomas Carbino was all wrong! This could change everything!"

"Computer, activate Covert Room Mode," said Captain Harry slowly. The lights dimmed and the door locked. Carlos looked around and said, "Sir? What's going on?"

Harry stood up, twirling a pistol in his right hand. As he did so, he said, "Carlos, do you know of the term 'Good Business'?"

"Yes sir… It means you make a decision that isn't necessarily right or helpful to humanity, but it will most certainly help you. What about it?"

"Well, what is a crew all about?"

"A crew is a family, sir. We work together to help each other along. No man is left behind."

"I'll just put it this way, then, Carlos. We are no longer a crew, we are simply businessmen."

Carlos blinked. "Sir?"

Captain Harry whipped up his pistol and shot Carlos twice. Once in the chest, and once in the face. Blood splattered the walls and spilled onto the ground in founts of crimson liquid as Carlos stumbled backwards and slammed against the locked door. He then slid down, staining the door.

"Computer, clean up this mess," sighed Harry, polishing his gun, "Maintain Cover Room Mode. Oh, and delete all information pertaining to Ensign Carlos Smithson."

The computer bleeped in compliance. Pocketing his pistol, Harry picked up Carlos's holopad and strolled into the control room.

"Where's Ensign Carlos?" asked Helmsman John innocently, "I need help with Navigation again."

"The Ensign did good work," said Harry briskly, "I gave him leave to rest. Get back to work, John, you idiot."

"Yes sir!" exclaimed John as he turned back to piloting the ship.

Harry strolled up to the ship's communication station and pushed aside the Ensign working there. He then tapped into the ship-wide speakers.

"Attention crew," said Harry in a grim voice, "The anomalies we have been scanning have been proven to be weapons. Yes, weapons. These weapons are vicious, and have been designed by the Frostayans. The Screener class frigate has confirmed it. We are opening a line with Councilman Olsen to ask for war-related orders. I want all available hands to prepare battlestations."

Harry cut the speakers and turned to the ensign commanding the scanner station. "Begin scanning for all nearby Frostayan ships," snapped Harry, "They will be our first targets."

"Sir," called the ensign in charge of communications, "We are receiving a call from Councilman Olsen."

"Bring it up," said Harry calmly.

A room-sized holographic projection shimmered to life, and a live-feed image was brought up. Councilman Olsen was sitting in a fine mahogany seat, with the flag of the Federation splayed proudly out in the background.

"Captain Harry," said Olsen smoothly, "I have received the information. I have passed it on to the rest of the council, and they have decided on a course of action: the Frostayans must be stopped. Engage the first Frostayan ship and bring it down. While you are doing that, we will begin to open peace talks with the Frostayans. Perhaps we can dissuade them from continuing hostile activities."

"Understood," said Harry calmly, "Over and out."

The ensign at the communication station cut the image and turned to Captain Harry. There was a pause.

"Sir?" said Helmsman John.

"Shut up, John," snapped Harry. He then turned to the ensign in charge of scans. "What have you picked up?" he said.

"There is a small Frostayan ship less than a lightyear from here," the ensign reported, "Apparently he is approaching the anomaly as well."

"No doubt trying to defend their weapon," said Harry smoothly, "Battle stations! Prepare to jam all their communications."

Red lights began to flash, and the ship lurched slightly as it passed up the Screener and began to head towards the approaching Frostayan. In less than thirty minutes, the two were facing each other off in space.

"They are hailing us," said the ensign in charge of communications.

"Are our signal jamming devices ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes sir," said the tactical officer.

"Ignore their hails," said Harry, "Launch the jamming devices."

"Done, sir," said the tactical officer after a pause, "They will be unable to send out distress signals."

"Attack!" yelled Harry.

The ship opened fire with a hail of rockets. The explosive projectiles tore into the hull and detonated. The poor Frostayan frigate disintegrated in seconds, without getting a single shot off.

"It's just… gone…" muttered John.

"Shut up, you moron," snapped Harry.

There was a pause, then the ensign in charge of scan yelled, "Sir! There is a ship uncloaking on our starboard bow!"

"On-screen!" snapped Harry.

In seconds a live-feed image popped up. The ship that was uncloaking was another Frostayan ship. It was a Frostayan Snowstar Class Warship, equivalent to a Xen Class Heavy Broadside Battleship. Judging by its current velocity, the ship had been there the entire time, and had witnessed the unjust massacring of its ward.

"Orders?" said the tactical officer, whose voice was suddenly strained with a mix of tension and fear.

"Fire all guns!" roared Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Join the Army, see the world, meet interesting people – and kill them." ~Pacifist Badge, 1978

* * *

A hail of massive bolts of superheated plasma, thin beams of ion energy, and steel missiles rippled through the air towards the Frostayan ship, the Snowstar, as it returned fire with its own weapons. The two attacks hit their respective ships at the same time.

The Phoenix literally did a barrel roll with the impact, while the Snowstar simply rocked slightly. The Phoenix was way out of its league.

"Get Olsen on the line," snapped Harry as he staggered to the captain's seat, "Tell him to authorize the mobilization of the Jesus class Dreadnaught. If that things gets moving, this Frostayan ship is beyond dead."

"We have to survive first, sir!" shouted John, who slammed the ship controls. The Phoenix swerved, causing it to barely dodge another wave of attacks.

"I pay you to fly, not talk, dimwit!" roared Harry. At this moment, Langley strolled into the room.

"Langley! Thank God you're here! Help the tactical officers! I don't know single individual who can shoot as good as you!" yelled Harry. The ship lurched sickeningly and the communication station burst into flames as the Snowstar pummeled the Phoenix.

"We can't hail the Council!" shouted the ensign in charge of communications. The ship lurched again, this time more vehemently. Suddenly a couple of support beams fell from above and smashed in the skull of the ensign, killing him immediately.

"We've lost communications and communication personal. Twelve casualties accounted for," stated Langley stoutly.

Harry winked at his lieutenant. He liked Langley. He was always calm and fearless, and he needed that. However, it deeply bothered him that he had been lying to his friend since day one. "Well, I guess we won't need that Jesus Class, then," he chuckled. He then turned to John and shouted, "John you buffoon! Time for you to earn your keep! Take us in close! We're going to strafe this monster to death!"

"Oh it sir!" shouted John. With that, the Phoenix lurched into action again. Diving beneath another hail of attacks, the vessel moved in close to the massive, unwieldy Snowstar. The Phoenix dipped under the belly of the massive ship, and pulled up beside its starboard side. Narrowly missing yet another wave of attacks, the Phoenix unloaded with a dozen rockets. The missiles simply bounced off the heavily armored side and detonated in empty space.

"Charge the ion guns to maximum!" yelled Harry, "Go forward! We're going to short-circuit their helm and targeting systems!"

The Phoenix shuddered again as was hit by massive bolts of energy. Suddenly the navigation helm exploded, sending the navigation ensign flying backwards.

"I'm on it captain!" yelled John.

"Containment breaches on decks 1 through 4!" shouted Langley.

The ship skipped forward and barreled towards the front of the ship, where the control helm chambers was positioned.

"Ion guns charged to maximum!" bellowed a tactical officer.

"On my mark…" snapped Harry, "Fire!"

The Phoenix fired its forward ion guns at the control center of the Snowstar. The thin beams of iridescent energy sizzled against the hull as it struck the mark. The Snowstar suddenly listed to one side as its communications, navigations, and helm went out. Unfortunately… its targeting systems were just fine.

A wave of Snowstar attacks hit the Phoenix just as it was finishing its drive-by. All of the fired projectiles struck the engine. Literally doing a backwards loop-de-loop, the Phoenix spiraled out of control, haphazardly firing superheated plasma bolts into space.

Inside the Phoenix, it was chaos. Six more containment breaches had been reported, and fires were popping up every other second. Harry dragged himself from the ground, where he had been thrown when the Phoenix had been hit, and spat out a tooth. Dragging a bloodied hand across his mouth, he snarled, "We're not done yet! Langley! Drag that dead tactical officer out of his seat and take his place. You have control of the main guns now!"

Langley saluted, and took up his new position.

"We may have lost literally everything, but we still have our darned guns!" snapped Harry, "Aim for the weakspots! The Snowstar dead in the water, and her EM cover-plating is offline! We can still slug it out!"

With that, the Phoenix released another wave of attacks. The missiles, plasma bolts, and ion streams spiraled towards the Snowstar and struck its hull. Thanks to the previous ion attack, the Phoenix's attacks took their full toll, smashing and tearing into the hull of the Frostayan warship. Unfortunately, it was not enough. The Snowstar simply hovered in space for a second, and then fired back. The hail of energy bolts railed into the Phoenix, and all hell broke loose.

Every other control station exploded, and fires began to rage across every deck. The casualty numbers spiked by ten percent, and the med-bay became packed. Harry opened his mouth to yell something… and then a long splinter of steel split his chest.

Giving a deep, retching gasp, Captain Harry Reynolds stumbled forward a couple of steps, and then collapsed.

His face set in a grim line, Lieutenant Langley ran up to where Harry lay, coughing up blood.

"Joseph," gasped Harry, "Joseph… you're captain now. Kill them."

Langley nodded his head rapidly. "Yes sir."

Harry gasped again and coughed, "I need you to do something for me. You must promise me, on your life, that you will do this."

Langley nodded. "Anything, sir."

Harry nodded. "Get this piece of junk to Caelum-9 at all costs. They need to take the information that we got. Do not look at what we scanned, it is not for our eyes to see. And Joseph… stay away from the Federation Council at all costs. Keep yourself and the Phoenix far away."

"Understood sir."

Harry opened his mouth again as if to say something, but died in the act. Mouth agape, eyes wide open, Captain Harry Reynolds died, a pool of lifeblood around him.

Shaking with rage, Langley stood up. Strolling up to the ship-wide communication station (one of the few that were working), Langley brought up the speaker systems that was still miraculously working.

"Crew, this is Orion Joseph Langley, your new captain. I am about to ask you for your all. We are moments away from death, but that only makes us more dangerous. We are not simply-minded men, we are the Federation! And we will show these barbarians what to fear! For the Federation!"

With that, Langley turned around to face the control room staff.

"Fire everything! Fire it all! Fire!" screamed Langley at the top of his lungs.

The Phoenix's guns literally caught fire as the railed off everything they had with renewed vigor. Suddenly the tides were turned as the front of the Snowstar disintegrated from wave after wave of attacks from the ragtag crew of the Phoenix. The vehemence of this retaliation was so huge, in fact, that the Snowstar practically spontaneously combusted without getting another shot off.

In seconds, the Snowstar's core went radioactive and detonated, blasting its debris across a twelve parsec radius. The Phoenix spiraled away from ground zero as well from the blast, but it was still intact.

Breathing heavily, Captain Orion Joseph Langley stood up from where he had been hurled to the ground and snapped to John, "Helmsman, set a course to Caelum-9. We have some information to deliver."

"Yes sir," said John, who looked like he could not believe he was alive, "But sir… what information?"

"The anomaly scans."

"Do you mind me asking what it has in it?"

"Yes. I do mind you asking. Follow your orders."

"Yes sir."

With that, the heavily damaged Phoenix slowly turned around and began to limp towards the distant Caelum-9 system station, where the Council would get its precious information; all at the cost of a captain, and half a crew. A cost Councilman Olsen had made very apparent that he couldn't care less about.


End file.
